Kalopia
Kalopia-Wantuni, officially known as the Union of Kalopian Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships (Kalopian: Ένωση Καλοπικών Επαναστατικών Σοσιαλιστικών Πρωτοποριών, Énosi Kalopikón Epanastatikón Sosialistikón Protoporión) is a Central Majatran country consisting of the nations of Kalopia and Wantuni , the traditionally dominant powers in the region. Kalopia-Wantuni is bordered to the west by Deltaria and Jakania, and to the east and south by the Istalian and Kazulian protectorates of Mossavi and Wantuni, which Kalopia-Wantuni claims for itself. If the entire territory claimed by Kalopia-Wantuni is counted, it is the thirty-eighth most populous nation on Terra with a population of 99,661,705, and an area of 1,147,200 km², resulting in a population density of 86.87 people / km². It has several major cities including: Helios, al-Karays, Zontanous, Galani Augi, Pediada and Hebe. Kalopia-Wantuni is a member of the Majatran Revolutionary Socialist Federation. History Geography Located in the center of the Majatran continent's eastern peninsula, Kalopia-Wantuni is a coastal nation, bordering the Majatran Sea to the north and the Perarctic Ocean to the south. In both bodies of water, however, the Kalopian territorial sea claim extends out 12 nautical miles from shore, encompassing a number of chains of islands, rock islands, and islets. To the west, the nation borders a notorious regional power, the state of Deltaria and the affable, historically neutral Jakania. Kalopia's eastern neighbors include the historically unstable and sometimes antagonistic Kafuristan and the largely introverted Solentia. Consisting of 1,147,200 sq km, Kalopia is only the 25th largest nation of Terra by area, despite being the first in terms of total population. It currently consists of five separate regional subdivisions, or provinces, more traditionally known as Themes. These are: Minosassa, Mossavi, Sessold, Siphina, and Wantuni. The northen part of the country is legendarily mountainous, with just over eighty percent of its land consisting of mountains or hills. It is home to the infamous Heraklian Alps, which strech across Minosassa and Mossavi and are considered some of the world's toughest terrain, as well as the Dinaric Mountains, which contain four of Terra's ten highest mountain peaks in the world, including the semi-mythical Mount Hellas, once thought to be the home of the gods. Outside of its many urban centers and harsh terrain where plant life is unable to flourish, the Kalopian environment consists primarily of deciduous and mixed woodlands environments. The provinces of Siphina, Sessold and Wantuni are notable in that they are much less mountainous, consisting mainly of expansive plains. These provinces are considered an important economic region in the nation because they are among the few arable places in Kalopia, and essentially constitute the breadbasket of the country The northern coastal region of Kalopia features what is known as a Mediterranean climate, with mild, wet winters and hot, dry summers. The southern coast and particularly mountainous areas of the nation experience an Alpine climate, with much higher temperatures as elevation increases and regular snowfall in the winter. The central region between these two coastal areas has a more moderate, temperate climate with only mild changes between the seasons. rather than extremes. The geography of Kalopia gives it access to many natural resources, primarily: lignite, petroleum, iron ore, bauxite, lead, zinc, nickel, magnesite, marble, salt, and hydropower potential. Politics and Government The Union of Kalopian Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships established in 4209 adopted a formal Constitution in 4216 that defined it as a direct democracy and a socialist state. According to the 4216 Constitution, Kalopia is a direct democracy without any political parties, governed by its populace through local popular councils and communes, known as "Vanguardships". The Vanguardships in turn delegate their leadership to People's Congresses, who run the communes on their behalf. The People's Congresses, as well as the trade unions, form the National Congress of Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships which acts as the legislative body of the Union of Kalopian Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships. The People's Congresses also elect the Chairman of the National Congress of Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships, who acts as the Head of State of Kalopia. In addition to the Vanguardships and Congresses, the most important executive body in Kalopia is the Command Council of Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships, an institution formed of the main Communist, Anarchist, and Libertarian forces loyal to the Vanguard revolution. De iure, the Command Council is fully subordinate to the National Congress, and its main role is to nominate the Council of Ministers (playing the role of a Cabinet), which is then approved or rejected by the National Congress, and to act in an advisory capacity to the national and local congresses. However, the Command Council is the de facto main ruling body of Kalopia, exercising both legislative and executive powers and establishing the policies of the entire state, in what critics consider a dictatorial fashion. Before the re-establishment of a state, Kalopia-Wantuni was unique among the nations of Terra in that it officially did not have a government, being the only region where anarchist ideals succeeded in abolishing the state in 4129. Consequently all governmental services, including justice, legislation, and the military, were taken over by international and local companies, most infamously the slaving corporation Eilomax. Previously Kalopia-Wantuni, known as the Central Majatran Union of Kalopia-Wantuni was a democratic, federal and presidential republic. Executive power was vested in the President of the Union, who was elected directly by universal popular suffrage. Occasionally, a premier or prime minister would serve as a lesser executive official. Legislative power was exercised by the 500-member Congress of the Union, which was elected by mixed-member proportional representation. The Supreme Court was the highest court of appeal and was composed of five judges, appointed by the President. Economy After the establishment of the Union of Kalopian Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships in 4209 Kalopia has implemented a mix of central planning and local self-management and private co-operatives, initiating a large-scale transformation of society and economy along communist and anarcho-syndicalist lines. A broad system of councils and co-operatives was built, and roughly a third of production is in the hands of autonomous co-operatives, while the rest is under government control, with a command economy accounting for most production in the nation. Kalopia has also completely abolished the income tax, preferring to rely instead on tariffs and prohibitive corporation and luxury goods taxes. Additionally, the government deliberately lowered prices on essential products to make them accessible even to the poorest members of society, while also providing an all-encompassing welfare system, including child benefits, agricultural subsidies, free public healthcare and pharmaceuticals, and free public housing for low income families. Running a relatively low deficit of ₯ 111,162,115,224 (2.39% of GDP), Kalopia has a total GDP of ₯ 4,648,958,431,384.Taking into account most exchange rates, this makes Kalopia a middle economy on Terra. The economies of the two constituents nations, Kalopia and Wantuni are very different in nature, the northern Kalopian one being highly diversified while the southern one largely depends on the petrochemical industry. Given that Kalopia is a coastal nation, bordering seas to both the north and the south, the shipping industry is probably the largest component of the Kalopian economy. Ships flying the Kalopian flag are a common sight throughout the world, but particularly in the Majatran Sea and, according to the National Maritime Industries Board, the Kalopian merchant fleet accounts for possibly as much as 26% of the world's fleet capacity, making it one of the world's largest. The NMIB states that Kalopia ranks first in not only tankers and bulk carriers, but also containers, and ranks second in "other ships." Today's merchant fleet is at an all-time high of roughly 12,000 ships. Kalopia is host to literally hundreds of the world's major shipping firms, including the notable National Shipping Company, whose controlling interest is publicly owned. Given Kalopia's large maritime background, it is no surprise that fishing is another major industry within the nation. Though substantially smaller than Kalopia's merchant fleet, most estimates agree that the nation's commercial fishing fleet is larger than most. Primarily centered around the Majatran Sea, the Kalopian fishing industry caters mainly albacore, salmon, beluga, and bass. These fish are sold to major outlets across the globe, but are also popular at Kalopian fish markets, where live fish, fish meat, and fish products (such as caviar or fish oil) are sold freely. On the opposite coast, in the Perarctic Ocean, commercial fishing is not quite as large an industry, but is dominated heavily by whaling, in demand for whale oil, whale meat, and margarine. Perhaps the most notable component of Kalopia's economy is the tourism industry, from which it gains as much as 15% of its GDP. As recently as 2789, the former capital city of Polykratos welcomed 34.9 million tourists. Kalopia has long been a major tourist attraction for its rich cultural tradition as a center of philosophy, science, and the arts; its historic sites; its well-known spas and thermal springs; and finally its scenic Majatran beaches. In the past, Kalopia had been criticized for lagging behind other nations, as far as tourism amenities and infrastructure were concerned, but in recent years such criticism has subsided. Kalopia now contains literally tens of thousands of hotels, ranging from family-oriented beach resorts to self-proclaimed "seven-star hotels," to inexpensive hostels designed for adventurers on a low budget, and such heavy tourism has given way to booming nightlife sectors in most urban areas of Kalopia. In order to transport such a large influx of tourists, Kalopia relies heavily upon its national carrier, Kalopian Airlines, and hundreds of smaller airlines across the nation. Another popular method of transport is by sea, and Kalopian cruise lines are becoming a popular attraction throughout the Majatran Sea. Despite limited space and resources, agriculture is also an important area of the Kalopian economy, with the most prominent products being wheat, corn, barley, sugar beets, olives, tomatoes, wine, tobacco, potatoes, beef, and dairy products. Other fairly important sectors of the Kalopian economy include food and tobacco processing, textiles, chemicals, metal products, mining, and petroleum. The service industry is a rapidly growing side of the economy, currently dominated by multi-service insurance giant Aristocrat Insurance Group, Ltd., with a number of Kalopian banking and financial service organizations gaining credence at home and around the world. Military & Foreign Affairs Demographics Kalopia-Wantuni is a diverse nation, with a several number of ethnic groups and religions claiming large percentages of the population and often finding themselves in conflict. Ethnicity * Kalopian: 52% * Wantunis: 15% * Siphinan: 14% * Turjak: 10% * Istochniak: 4% * Arbanian: 3% * Other: 2% Religion * Ahmadi: 67% ** Israi: 37% ** Halawi: 19% ** Zahiri: 8% ** Abadi: 3% * Hosian: 23% ** Aurorian Patriarchal Church: 15% ** Terran Patriarchal Church: 5% ** Apostolic Church of the East: 3% * Irreligious: 7% * Other: 3% Culture Because Kalopia is revered around the world as a cradle of civilization and a progenitor of both Majatran and Artanian society, it is generally seen to be of rich and significant cultural importance. Notable traditional Kalopian cultural achievements include the invention of such ideas as democracy, philosophy, literature, historiography, political science, many mathematical and scientific principles, and theater. The culture of Kalopia is clearly not static, however, and has continued to expand and evolve. Kalopia displays clear influences of other Majatran nations, notably Kafuristan, Deltaria, Solentia, or Selucia. As well as this, Kalopians from around the world, who have migrated back to Kalopia after centuries away, have brought back many cultural traditions of their host nations, creating a melting pot of Kalopian customs and beliefs. Art Since its early days, Kalopia has been known for the distinctive architecture and sculpture that decorate its cities. Traditionally, major Kalopian structures have been built out of marble, though statues of bronze and other metals are existent. Traditional Kalopian architecture emphasizes a Grecian layout, a capitol style of column, and a central dome surrounded by a number of smaller domes. As ornamental structures, sculptures have played a large role in the decoration of Kalopia. Generally speaking, Kalopian sculptures consist of statues that memorialize gods of the ancient Kalopian pantheon, mythic Kalopian heroes, as well as modern and historic Kalopian military and civic leaders. Ancient Kalopian painting enjoys moderate fame, but it is primarily modern artistry that has won Kalopia its respect in the art industry. Though Ancient Kalopian works were marked by an attempt to create representations that mimicked reality, modern Kalopian art has largely abandoned that approach, in favor of a more symbolic view. Traditionally, Kalopian paintings are done on large wooden boards, but frescoes and murals have long been popular alternatives. The two major motifs of Kalopian art, typically monumental in nature, have long been the religious and imperial. Paintings seemingly deifying aristocrats, and celebrating the Aurorian Patriarchal Church seem to decorate the interiors of most public buildings in the nation. Religious iconography is also a popular art form, with at least one image of Christ, the Virgin, or a saint in all churches and most Kalopian homes. Typically, icons are more religious than aesthetic, in an effort to display the presence of a particular religious figure. Kalopia experienced a golden age, in terms of literature, far back in antiquity. Ancient Kalopian works are still very much revered among academic circles, and, as some of Terra's first real full literary texts, are considered enormous contributions to world literature. Works of the early Kalopian era tended to be poems, epic in nature and in proportion, featuring legendary Kalopian heroes battling overwhelming odds and overcoming unbeatable tasks. Ancient Kalopia gave birth to many prominent forms of poetry and literature, such as: odes, pastorals, elegies, and epigrams. Ancient Kalopia saw the first attempts at historiography, as great poets began stringing together verses to record the histories of powerful Kalopian city-states. Finally, Kalopia was also the birth of theater. Kalopian playwrights emerged as a major source of entertainment for the common man, as well as aristocratic courts across Majatra, and penned both tragedies and comedies. In modern times, the legacy of Ancient Kalopian literature is heavily cherished. Theater and poetry enjoy much stronger support in Kalopia than they do in most nations, though other more contemporary styles of literature are also enjoyed by the Kalopian populace. Kalopia has an enormous movie industry, seen as a natural and modern outgrowth of the traditional theater, and a has produced a substantial number of critically acclaimed modern novelists. Beyond these several major areas, Kalopia has traditionally been known for its jewelry, metalworking, ceramics, enamels, steatites, and coin design. Philosophy The earliest recorded philosophical traditions began in ancient Kalopia, centuries before the Kalopian diaspora. A particular focal point of Kalopian philosophy has been the role of reason and inquiry. Many experts today readily agree that Kalopian philosophical ideas have shaped modern Terran thought, as we know it. Neither reason nor inquiry are concepts that originate with Kalopian philosophers, but Kalopian intellectual debate and the Kalopian-originating Theory of Forms propelled advances in geometry, logic, and natural sciences. By rejecting traditional religious and mythological explanations, the first of the triumvirate of great Kalopian philosophers, Leucimedes, presented Terra's first documented logical argument, in which he began a quest to explain the existence of life. His work and teachings paved the way for a promising student, Platocippus, to expand greatly on the concepts of ethics, physics, metaphysics, reason, knowledge, and life. Platocippus was one of the world's first champions of empiricist thought, and allowed for what would eventually evolve into the scientific method. Platocippus' own student, Aristoblichus became the third and final of the triumvirate of great philosophers. Taking the ideas of his mentors, Leucimedes and Platocippus, Aristoblichus attempted to apply them to a real world setting. A renowned thinker and philosopher, Aristoblichus focused his works on the ideas of justice, politics, and ethical behavior, and rose to fame as a tutor to many of Kalopia's classical civic and military leaders. Not just a thinker, but also an inventor, the man is credited with the creation of many significant inventions and observations, including the concept of democracy. The works of these three men lead to the massive expansion of philosophical thought throughout Classical Kalopia. Within decades of Aristoblichus' death, hundreds of academies and philosophical cults that relied upon his ideas had been created. Eventually, they gave birth to thousands of schools of Kalopian philosophical thought. Among the most prominent of these are Cynicism: which held that the purpose of life was to live virtuously in agreement with nature, rejecting wealth, power, health, and fame; Stoicism: which taught that destructive emotions where the result of errors in judgement; Hedonism: a school of thought that argued that pleasure was the most important pursuit of humanity; and Skepticism: a movement that preached inner peace by critically examining the world. In modern Kalopia, the traditions of philosophical thought and scholarly debate are held dearly. Like most developed nations, Kalopia maintains a system of higher education, where philosophy is heavily studied. However, unlike most others, Kalopia also has a thriving community of philosophical cults who celebrate the historic achievements of Kalopian and international philosophers, but also continue to expand philosophical thought through their own observations and findings. Though such cults are often seen as farcical and pseudo-scientific outside of Kalopia, they are heavily respected within its borders. Cuisine Heavily reliant on local agriculture and fishing, Kalopian cookery is unique, but shows clear evidence of influence from fellow Majatran nations, such as Deltaria, Kafuristan, and Selucia. In Kalopia, cuisine is based heavily around class and region. The diet of the aristocratic class is marked by unique and exotic lamb- or shellfish-based dishes with spices and seasonings from all over Majatra and around the world, occasionally laden with caviar from the Perarctic Coast. Fruits, honey-cakes, and and syrupy sweets are typically consumed after meals in higher class homes and dining establishments. The province of Mossavi is renowned for its wines, which are generally served alongside the meals of upper-class Kalopians. The styles of cuisine for average Kalopians, however, can be divided into Northern and Southern regional cuisines. Northern Kalopian cuisine relies heavily on olive oil, vegetables, breads, wine, fish, poultry, mutton, and rabbit. Salads are particularly popular and olives, cheese, eggplant, zucchini, and yoghurt are mainstays of the diet. Popular dishes include Souvlaki, a meat grilled on a skewer and marinated in oil, salt, pepper, and lemon; Keftededs, fried meatballs with oregano and mint; and Horiatiki, a tomato salad with cucumber, red onion, feta cheese, and kalamata olives, dressed in olive oil. Generally speaking, local wines are served with meals, and traditional Northern Kalopian desserts primarily consist of nuts and honey. Southern Kalopian meals differ substantially, largely as a result of the hardier environment, but also due to Deltarian influence in cooking. The Southern Kalopian diet consists heavily of wild game, deep sea fish, potatoes, cabbage, millet, mushrooms, barley, and wheat. The Southern Coast is known for its soups (both hot and cold), seasonal stews, porridges, dumplings, pies, and pancakes. Dessert is not commonly consumed, but the Southern Kalopian repertoire does feature a number of sweet porridge, pie, and pancake dishes. Some of the Southern Coast's more popular dishes include Pierogi, small stuffed buns, either baked or shallow-fried, with a number of filling options including: sauteed cabbage, sauteed mushrooms and onions, mashed potatoes with dill and green onion, or chopped and boiled fish with sauteed onions and eggs; Kalya, a high-fat and rich warm, watery, fish dish, with pickled cucumers, lemon, and caviar; and Olivie, a mayonnaise-based potato salad with capers, olives, eggs, and peas. Ale is the drink of choice in the South, although it is often switched for rakia, a traditional fruit brandy, or for pelin, a cheap, traditional wine. Administrative divisions